Currently, components which are to be mated together in a manufacturing process are subject to positional variation based on the mating arrangements used to assemble the components. One common arrangement includes components mutually located with respect to each other by 2-way and/or 4-way male alignment features, typically upstanding bosses, which are received into corresponding female alignment features, typically apertures in the form of openings and/or slots. Alternatively, adhesives or welding processes may be employed to mate parts. Regardless of the precise mating arrangement, a clearance typically exists between at least a portion of the mated components, which is predetermined to match anticipated size and positional variation tolerances of the mating features as a result of manufacturing (or fabrication) variances. As a result, the occurrence of significant positional variation between the mated components, which contributes to the presence of undesirably large and varying gaps and otherwise poor fit may occur.